


Rule #16

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex, aaaand a surprise that I don't want to ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: “Rule number 16: no more shower sex,” Lance whispered as they sat at the dinner table, Lance rubbing his aching knees.“Agreed,” Keith whispered back, shifting a bit to try to alleviate some of the pressure on his very bruised backside.*This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). There's also a brief summary of that fic in the notes for this series, which may be sufficient for reading this particular work.





	Rule #16

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> This was supposed to be a humorous fail, but... well, when Keith is horny, he finds a way to make things work out just fine. Plus, this fic takes place towards the end of chapter 3 of Transformations, so those pesky feelings are starting to get in the way.
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't read Transformations, I highly suggest reading chapters 1-3 first. Of course, you may be fine for this particular one-shot just knowing that Keith is a human by day and a horny Galra by night. Lance is helping.

Lance is late. He is very very very late. His alarm hadn’t gone off, which meant that if he wasn’t ready in the next two minutes, he was going to miss breakfast. Or at least, he’d miss the only edible breakfast available on this ship. Hunk always cooked for the crew in the mornings, adamant that the most important meal of the day should not be the cold, green sludge that seemed to be the only type of food the otherwise available in the castle. 

Lance jumps out of bed and immediately stumbles to a stop. He is literally covered in dried cum from last night. Lance glances at the clock. No time for a shower, but he could at least wipe the worst of it away with a damp cloth. Besides, he could always come back and shower after breakfast. It’s not like he has had anything important to do since they got to this stupid planet. Lance rubs a hand down his stomach, sucking in a breath as it catches on a very large, purple mark. OK, not a stupid planet. A very very good planet, which Lance is incredibly grateful for. 

Lance wipes himself down as quickly as possible, probably missing a few spots in his rush, but he’s coming down to the line here. He runs out the door and arrives at the kitchen just in time. Hunk smiles and passes him a plate. Lance digs in eagerly, so hungry that he doesn’t even notice he’s being watched. 

“What’s the matter, Keith? Don’t you like scrambled eggs?” Hunk asks. “I mean, I know they’re not eggs, but I thought they tasted pretty close.”

As Hunk continues to babble about the meal, Lance pauses in shoveling food into his mouth to look up. Keith is staring at him, looking furious. 

“They’re fine,” Keith says. “I just don’t think I have much of an appetite this morning.” He pushes his plate away and stands up to leave, shooting Lance another dirty look. 

“What the quiznak was that about?” Pidge asks, but Lance is pretty sure he knows. Smell. Keith still has a heightened sense of smell, and here Lance is, parading around in front of their friends still smelling like Keith. Lance sighs and pushes his plate away as well. 

“I think I’m done too,” Lance says. “I’m going to head back to my room.”

“Wait!” Hunk scoops the last of his food into his mouth, then puts his plate down too. “I could really use an extra set of hands this morning. I’m working on the new probe to collect samples from deeper in the atmosphere. The last model couldn’t withstand the pressure, so Pidge and I have made some modifications. I think we’re really onto something this time.” 

“I don’t know, shouldn’t Pidge be helping you with something like that?”

“She’s working on the launch sequence. We want to have everything ready to go before tomorrow. Come on, it won’t take long. We’ll be done in a couple hours, max.”

Lance sighs. He supposes he can give Hunk a hand for a little bit. After all, it’s not like Keith is going to come sniffing around in the engine room. His shower can wait. 

____

 

As it turns out, Hunk was a huge liar. Not only did it take more than a couple of hours. It took all day, all evening, and part of the night to finish. When Keith finally returns to his room, he is covered in grease and sweat and he still hasn’t had time to shower once today. Keith will be there any minute, and there is no way Lance is having sex with him smelling like this. Before he has time to even undress, however, there is a knock at his door. Too late. 

Lance opens the door and Keith is on him immediately. 

“Could smell you all day,” Keith mutters, kissing Lance’s mouth, his jaw, his neck, literally anywhere he can reach. “Could smell me on you, in you. Everywhere you went on this ship, I could smell our scents. Drove me fucking mad.” Keith is already tugging at Lance’s clothes and Lance has to struggle very hard to remember why they can’t do this yet. 

“Wait, Keith, hold on. Stop.” Keith glares at him, popping the button on Lance’s pants defiantly, but he doesn’t go any further. “I can’t have sex like this,” Lance says, gesturing down at himself. “I’m sweaty and gross and haven’t taken a shower in almost two days now. I’m disgusting.”

“You’re not disgusting,” Keith says, nuzzling under Lance’s jaw and inhaling deeply. “You’re perfect.”

“Maybe for you, you freak, but I need a shower before anything more happens tonight, OK?”

Keith huffs in frustration, but he takes a step back nonetheless and nods in agreement. 

“OK then.” Lance walks into his bathroom and Keith moves to follow him. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Joining you,” Keith says, as if that answer is obvious. As if this sort of thing happens every day. 

“And what, you’re planning to fuck me in the shower or something?”

“Yes.”

Lance’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Grab the lube.”

While Keith goes to rifle through Lance’s bedside table, Lance turns on the shower and starts to strip. The water is warm as he steps in and Lance sighs, relaxing. His muscles are stiff and aching from helping Hunk lug heavy machinery all over today, and for a moment, he forgets everything else as the hot water cascades down his chest, easing tension and allowing him to breathe easier. 

Then he feels the hands on his hips. 

Keith steps into the shower behind him. His hands are on Lance’s hips and his mouth is on his neck, lapping at the water running down in tiny rivulets. Keith’s thumbs begin to rub circles into Lance’s lower back and he moans, dropping his head forward. His hands reach out automatically to brace himself against the wall. Water thunders down onto his head, creating a curtain of water around him that mutes everything but his own breathing. 

Keith has moved his mouth to Lance’s back, massaging his muscles with tongue and fingers, and Lance is in heaven. Keith works his way across Lance’s shoulders, down his spine, digs his thumbs deep into his lower back, and then he’s at his ass. Lance sucks in his breath as Keith massages his cheeks, pulling them apart. He feels a knee against his ankle, nudging it to the side. He follows Keith’s unspoken instructions, widening his stance. He’s spread before Keith, who darts out a tongue, dragging it all the way up his cleft to the base of his spine before returning to where Lance really wants him. He nudges at Lance’s hole with his tongue. Lance is so relaxed that it enters without much resistance. He’s tight, though. Usually he has time to prep himself before Keith gets here and it’s been a while since Keith has been inside him before Lance has. 

Keith clearly notices too. He moans and the vibration goes right to Lance’s cock. His toes curl and he forces himself not to push back into Keith’s face as his tongue snakes in even deeper. 

One of Keith’s hands wraps around the front of Lance’s thigh, fingers sliding between Lance’s legs. His hand is so close to his dick and Lance does buck forward when he feels one finger slide up to his perineum. Keith growls and pulls him closer, gripping both of his thighs now, as his tongue pushes back into him.

Lance drops his head to the wall. He’s bent almost all the way forward now, and he can see Keith’s hands wrapped around his thighs, claws making tiny impressions in his skin. He can see purple marks here and there next to them, mingled among larger marks from Keith’s mouth. It felt like Keith had marked nearly every inch of him last night. Lance would deny it if anyone asked him, but the feel of those marks had gotten him half hard more than once today when he let his mind wander. 

Lance lets his eyes travel lower, across Keith’s purple chest, wet and heaving, down to his legs, knees spread wide to keep Lance’s feet apart, his cock hard and on display. 

“Keith, I need you inside me,” Lance moans, unable to tear his eyes away. 

“What do you call this?” Keith asks, pulling out long enough to nip at Lance’s ass. 

“No, I mean, I need your cock inside me.” 

Keith pauses, then leans around Lance’s hip to look him in the eye. 

“You’re sure you’re not too sore from last night?”

“I’m sure.”

“You’re not stretched enough.”

Lance reaches between his legs, pushing a finger inside himself. 

“I can take care of that.”

Keith grabs the bottle of lube and coats Lance’s remaining fingers before sitting back on his heels. His hands are still on Lance’s ass, holding him open, but otherwise doing nothing but watching. 

Lance licks his lips as he pushes a third finger in. Keith has never been so restrained during this process. Lance would be disappointed if he wasn’t so turned on at the thought of Keith watching as he stretched himself open. Was he thinking about how good Lance would feel? How tight he would be around Keith’s cock? Lance glanced down at said cock, which looked even bigger than before. Lance inserts a fourth finger. 

Finally, Keith moves, pulling Lance’s fingers out.

“You’re ready.”

Keith gets to his feet. When Lance tries to straighten up as well, Keith pushes him back down. 

“Stay,” he growls. 

Lance would object if he hadn’t felt Keith pressing into him at that very moment. He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. As always, Keith goes slow for this part. Lance finds himself growling at the pace. He wants to be filled, damn it. He wants Keith’s thick cock to stretch him until he feels like he’s being split in half. Lance uncurls his fingers, flattening his hands to the shower wall for leverage and slams himself back on Keith’s cock. 

This is apparently a mistake. 

The force of Lance’s thrust causes Keith to step back, his cock slipping from Lance’s ass. Lance hears a squeak and then he’s being pulled down. His knees slam into the tile and his head comes within an inch from hitting the wall in front of him. Behind him, Keith is on his ass, cussing up a storm. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbles, trying to catch his breath and process what had happened. They fell. Keith must have slipped when he pushed back into him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait and I… I’m sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea.” Lance turns off the shower and slides door open. He’s still on his hands and knees. He goes to push himself to his feet, when Keith’s hands grip his hips again, holding him in place. 

“Wait.”

“Keith, what are you…” Lance voice trails off. He’s staring out into his bathroom, across from the shower, where a full-length mirror rests. He can see Keith, kneeling behind him, eyes glowing and hungry. 

“We’re not going anywhere.”

For the second time that night, Keith nudges Lance’s legs apart. Lance doesn’t protest. He’s still watching the mirror when Keith thrusts into him, hard, burying himself in Lance in one go. Lance screams, falling forward, face pressed to the cool tile. He smiles and manages to choke out one word. 

“Finally.”

Keith pulls back and thrusts into him again. Lance manages to pull himself up to his elbows so he can look at the mirror, watching as Keith thrusts into him over and over again. Lance bounces forward with the force of each thrust and god, he can’t believe how hot this is to watch. Keith is still smiling at him. His thrusts become shallow and he slides his hands onto Lance’s chest, pulling him up. Lance follows Keith’s lead, putty in his hands. Keith takes Lance’s hands and directs them to the edges of the shower door. Lance his holding himself up now, Keith barely visible behind him, and he has the perfect view of his own chest. There are bite marks everywhere. 

“Look at you,” Keith whispers in his ear, beginning to pick up his pace again. “I marked every inch of your skin last night and it still wasn’t enough for you today.” Lance’s muscles are straining to hold himself up as Keith fucks into him and the hot breath against his ear just makes him want to melt. It doesn’t help when Keith reaches down to grip Lance’s cock. 

“No, you had to walk around the ship covered in my cum so everyone could smell me on you. Are you that desperate for everyone to know?” Lance can’t bear to look anymore. The sight of Keith jerking him off while he fucks into him is too much. He squeezes his eyes shut, but that does nothing to block out Keith’s words. 

“Do you want everyone to know that you’re mine? Do you want them to know how I fuck you every night and how you beg for it?” Keith gives an extra hard thrust, slamming into Lance’s prostate. His arms give out and he falls to the floor again, barely managing to hold himself up on his elbows. Keith follows him forward and Lance looks up to see Keith hovering over him, still slamming into his ass. Keith leans down to whisper into his ear again, eyes locking onto Lance’s in the mirror. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” Lance groans, eyes fixed on Keith’s. 

“Yes what?”

“I want them to know. I’m yours. I’m yours—” Lance bites back the next word, but Keith doesn’t seem to notice as he fucks into Lance even faster. He straightens up, letting go of Lance’s dick so he can grab his hips instead, pulling Lance back to meet him with every thrust. Lance watches as Keith’s chest heaves, his breath catching. Keith comes with a shout and the sight drags Lance along with him. 

Keith carefully pulls out before slumping down behind him. Lance is so exhausted that he seriously considers just falling asleep on this cold, come splattered floor. Instead, he stands, carefully, his knees aching, and pulls Keith to his feet as well. They hobble out of the bathroom to Lance’s bed and collapse together. Lance is pretty sure Keith is unconscious before his head even hits the pillow. He reaches over, brushing the hair back from Keith's face. In this dim light, the purple tint to his skin and hair isn’t so obvious and with his mouth and eyes shut, he almost looks human. Lance leans forward and kisses Keith’s forehead. As he begins to drift off to sleep, he allows himself to say the words he wouldn’t say before. 

“I’m yours forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Rule #16! 
> 
> Also, if you're curious about what happened the night before Rule #16, you'll want to check out the Rule #5 fic when that gets posted. ;)


End file.
